Una aventura entre dimensiones y tiempo
by FernyGoenji
Summary: Que pasaría si el tiempo y la dimencion en donde vives se unieran con otra, gracias a un videojuego, pero no fue por un accidente. Solo estas tu y tus amigos, y algunos estaños que nunca habías visto.
1. Prologo

**Hola hola este es mi segundo fic... Me presentare, bueno solo díganme Iza o Liz... :)**

**Les explicare este fic, se llevara acabo cunado algunos chicos están en preparatoria y algunos en secundaria. Hoy les traigo el Prologo, espero les guste. ^^ **

**El formato cambiara para el siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

**PROLOGO.**

COMERCIAL:

Esta es la nueva experiencia en videojuegos. Gracias a la creación de este videojuego que revolucionara la forma de jugar futbol y lo sacara de la forma simple, que se ha jugado. Esta nueva forma es traída a ustedes gracias a la colaboración del Centro de Entretenimiento Juvenil (CEJ) y la empresa creadora de videojuegos E&D.

PROGRAMA DE T.V.

-Hoy tenemos de invitado al presidente del Centro de Entretenimiento Juvenil (CEJ), Quien nos hablara del próximo lanzamiento. Bienvenido.

-Hola, Gracias por invitarme.

-Dinos… ¿cual es la dinámica del juego?

-Pues verán este juego es de realidad virtual, los usuarios crearan una cuenta con su alias, así podrán ingresar al juego, luego crear su propio equipo, el campo de juego, para esto existen varias opciones.

-¿Y los tiros? Me han dicho, que no son los tiros normales, así como chutar.

-Veras esos tiros son diferentes nosotros les llamamos técnicas especiales, en las cuales puedes invocar todo tipo de, cosas como; fenómenos naturales, elementos de la materia, ósea, fuego, agua, tierra aire.

-¿Como será el acumulo de puntos, o como se medirán las estadísticas de los jugadores?

-Eso lo tenemos medido de acuerdo a la cantidad de puntos, técnicas y equipos.

-¿Cuál es la dinámica o el objetivo del juego?

-Pues al principio pensábamos en un torneo, pero decidimos que seria de manera libre, existen diferentes objetivos y metas.

-Podemos comprar el videojuego, o tenemos que ir a uno de sus establecimientos.

-Claro, solo se puede ir a uno de nuestros establecimientos.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por venir. Y eso fue todo en el programa, gracias por vernos hasta la próxima.

Y así empezó todo con esa respuesta "Ir a los establecimientos", después de su éxito rotundo, a alguien le seguía rondando por la cabeza esa idea, de hacer gratuito el juego, del no tener que en cada visita estar pagando el derecho a la entrada, y que con un solo dispositivo.

-¿Enserio piensa hacer eso señor?

-Pues, mi objetivo principal era , llegar a toda la juventud del país y con esto lo lograremos.

* * *

**Bueno perdonen que sea cortito... pero el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo y las-los que quieran participar, en el siguiente capitulo les diré, que es lo que necesito...**

**Y porfabor comenten que les pareció...**

**Sayonaaraaaaa!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Holaaaaa! mina-san!**

**Hoy les traigo el primer capitulo...**

**Haruhi:Si hoy es mi debut!**

**¬¬ oye Haruhi eres algo de Benji mi otro oc.**

**Haruhi: ¬¬ Solo xq me emocione no significa que sea como el Liz-chan.**

**^^ ok, ok entiendo... Quieres presentar el capitulo**

**Haruhi:^^ Claro. Inazuma Eleve y Inazuma Eleven Go no le pertenecen a Liz-chan, solo nosotros sus oc, que hoy nos presentaremos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**En un laboratorio...**

¿?:Con esto mejorare el videojuego. Ademas podrá ser accesible para todos.

¿?:Pero Hanabusa-san, ¿como sabe que esto funcionara?

Hanabusa:Para eso, alguien me ayudara-Kazuo Hanabusa, es el creador y científico de 27 años, tiene el cabello color marfil, ojos celestes. Alto de tez blanca, el es algo serio, aunque la mayoría del tiempo el alegre y se comporta como un niño. Siempre lleva una bata de laboratorio, camisa de diferentes colores, con un moño y pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros.

¿?:Encerio?

Hanabusa:Hasta tengo una posible teoría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿?:Una semana.

¿?:A que te refieres Azami-chan?

Azami:¡Para que salga la nueva edición del videojuego!-emocionada-¡Solo imagínate Haruhi, volver a hacer esos tiros tan fantásticos!-Azami Fujishima, Tiene 15 años, va en 3° de secundaria, tiene el cabello negro igual al de su mamá, liso hasta la mitad del hombro y el codo, en la parte de enfrente es de diferentes largos, su fleco lo llega de lado hasta abajo de sus ojos, ojos verdes, como los de su papá, tez blanca, algo pálida, esta tura normal. Ella es tierna, amigable, divertida, inteligente, le gusta bromear con las personas. Tiene un hermano y vive en casa de sus tíos, junto con su abuela y su hermano. Le encanta la música.

Haruhi:¡Si!, solo imagínate, Azami-chan, que nosotros podamos hacer esos tiros, aquí en la vida real-Haruho Minabuchi, tiene 15 años, es el mejor amigo de Azami, el tiene el verde claro un poco largo, algo alborotado y un poco despeinado, ojos color miel, tez blanca, un poco mas alto que Azami. El es divertido, atento, cariñoso, siempre protege a Azami que en ocasiones piensan que ella le gusta.

Azami:Si.

Haruhi:Hablando de esos, Azami-chan ya le dijiste a tus tíos?

Azami:Pues... no... pero...

Haruhi:¡Azami!

Azami:Ok, ok, les dire, pero ya sabes los que me responderán. "Azami, preocúpate por tus estudios, esa es tu prioridad, la diversión puede esperar".

Haruihi:Cierto.

Profesor:-entrando-!Buenos días jóvenes!, siéntense. Hoy veremos las causas y consecuencias de la segunda Guerra mundial.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Endo:¡Muy bien amigos a entrenar! Ya falta poco para el próximo torneo.

Todos:Hai.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿?:Como que hoy estas muy pensativo ¿o no? ... Hiroshi..

Hiroshi:Algo-Hiroshi Fujishima, tiene 17 años, va en 2° de preparatoria, tiene el cabello rubio igual que su mamá, algo largo, siempre lo peina hacia atrás, ojos verdes, como su papá, tez pálida, algo alto apesar de su edad. Es amigable, algo serio, inteligente, sincero, responsable, respetuoso, algo atractivo, cuida mucho a su prima, tiene una hermana menor que también cuida y aparenta que no le gusta el fútbol. Lleva muy buenas calificaciones.

¿?:¿Y en que piensas?

Hiroshi:En el juego.

¿?:Pero pensé que no te gustaba.

Hiroshi:Kenji, sabes que solo finjo con mis padres. Pero me intriga como serán, las plataformas, los retos, los equipos, las dinámicas.

Kenji:Lo se, ademas sera de fácil acceso-Kenji Arakawa, tiene 17 años, tiene el cabello azul celeste, un poco largo (**como el corte de Justin Beaber xD**), ojos lilas, estatura como la de Hiroshi. Es divertido, alegre, es audaz y suele pasar el tiempo tratando de conquistar a Azumi, y es celoso solo con ella. es uno de los mejores amigos de Hiroshi y lo conoce desde los cinco años. Es un de los mejores jugadores de fútbol.

Hiroshi:Si, pero... tu nunca piensas en eso, siempre piensas en idea para conquistar a mi prima.

Kenji:Que poco me conoces amigo.

Hiroshi:Tu sabes que mi prima jamas mas te haría caso.

Kenji:Lo se pero no pierdo nada intentándolo.

**Cerca de ellos...**

¿?:-algo molesta-¡Hasta lejos de Kenji, mi prima sigue siendo una molestia!

¿?:Umiko-chan, pero Kenji-san...

Umoko:Lo se,"Kenji esta enamorado de mi prima". Mi prima siempre se interpone en todo. ¡Ha ta mis padres, la prefieren a ella!-Umiko Fujishima, tiene 16 años, tiene el cabello plateado, como su papá, lacio hasta el codo, siempre lo lleva atado con un listón rojo, sus ojos son rosas algo pálidos, igual que su mamá, fleco en diagonal y algo desvanecido, tez blanca, un poco baja apesar de su edad. Ella es presumida, fría, rencorosa, solo con Azumi, en ocasiones, es alegre y inmadura.

¿?:No digas eso Umiko.

Umiko:Tu bien sabes que es cierto, mis padres quieres que sea como ella.

¿?:Nunca te entenderé Umiko. Vendrás hoy?

Umiko:¡Claro!. Hoy la tengo que vencer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kirono:Como crees que les vaya a Tenma y a los demás?

Shindou:Una mejor pregunta seria, quien se quedara de capitán, cuando ellos se gradúen.

Kirino:Tienes razón.

Shindou:También nosotros debemos preocuparnos por el nuevo torneo. Así que vamos a entrenar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Al salir de clases...**

Haruhi:Vendras Azami-chan?

Azami:No lo creo

Haruhi:Pero... hoy es el desempate..

Azami:Lo se... Sabes... tratare de ir, o crees que a el le dejare tan fácilmente mi puesto.

Haruhi:Bueno. Te espero en la entrada de la plaza.

Azami:Si, adiós-se fue corriendo-

Azami después de unas calles paro de corres. Cuando ya iba caminando se encontró con Kenji.

Kenji:No deberías caminar sola. Hoy no te acompaño tu amigo Minabuchi?

Azami:Haruhi fue a visitar a su abuela al hospital. Ademas no es tan tarde.

Kenji:Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa.

Azami:No, te debes molestar.

Kenji:No es molestia.

Azami:De acuerdo.

**En los laboratorios E&D...**

Hanabusa:¡Increíble soy el mejor!

¿?:Hanabusa-san, que es lo que dice.

Hanabusa:¡Lo logre, lo logre!

¿?:Entonces su teoría fue cierta?

Hanabusa:Eso creo, Pero se que funcionara en el videojuego.

¿?:Que no le da miedo crear o abrir un agujero negro?

Hanabussa:Pes... olvídate de eso... lo importante es que, funcionara en el juego y todos podrán acceder a el, sin necesidad de pagar la hora.

Hanabusa:Entonces que quiere que haga?

Hanabusa:Quiero que lo prueben. Bueno aparte de nosotros.

¿?:Quiere que les hable a los...

Hanabusa:A los cinco mejores puntajes.

¿?:Pero los demás.

Hanabusa:Solo necesito a los mejores puntajes.

¿?:De acuerdo Hanabusa-san.

**En uno de los pasillos...**

¿?:Señor tengo malas noticias-hablando por teléfono-Claro... Como ordene.

**Horas mas tarde...**

Haruhi:Como puede ser que siempre terminan empatados.

Azami:Lo, se, en cualquier superficie, digo, en pasto, arena, tierra, hielo, nieve. Nada, en todas, siempre terminamos en empate.

Haruhi:Segura que no es familiar tuyo, parece que piensan lo mismo.

Azami:No, para empezar a mi primo Hiroshi no le gusta el fútbol, y mi prima Umiko, pues dice, que solo se ensucia.

Haruhi:-imitando la voz de Umiko-"No me gusta sudar"

Azami:-riéndose-Así no habla mi prima, ¡Que te pasa!

Haruhi:¡Que!

Azami:Olvidalo.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo... perdón si esta muy corto y si quieren participar esta es la ficha...**

**-Nombre**

**-Alias**

**-Avatar(opcional)**

**-Posición**

**-Técnicas.**

**-Personalidad y físico**

**-Familia(puede ser un oc suyo o mio)**

**-Pareja(opcional)(cualquiera)**

**-Tiempo(en caso que vengan con los chicos)**

**Bueno eso fue todo Es pero que lea haya gustado.**

**Sayonaraaaaa! :D**


	3. El inicio de la aventura

**Hola gente bonita que lee mi fic... ^^ perdón por el retraso, tenia que actualizar mi otro fic, el cual se los recomiendo ^^**

**Azami:Mejor explica lo del tiempo que nadie te entendió. **

**^^ Tienes razón.. Bueno ese es el anime( IG Y IEG) y el mundo real. y es igual con las dimensiones ^^ Quere presentar el capitulo de hoy..**

**Azami:Si ^^ Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven Go, no le pertenecen a Liz-chan, solo sus oc, Hiroshi, Haruhi, Kenji, Umiko, Ayumi, Hanabusa-san y los que irán apareciendo a lo largo del fic, y los oc que apareceran son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: El inicio de la aventura.**

Era una mañana como cualquiera y un grupo de chicos se encontraba en la cancha entrenando en la cancha junto al rio.

¿?:Cada día mejoran más.

¿?:Me pregunto quien será el nuevo capitán de Raimon, cunado nosotros nos graduemos.

¿?:Tienes razón Ayumi-chan.

Ayumi:Aoi-chan, ¿crees que Tenma, piense en eso?-Ayumi Aisawa, tiene 15 años, cabello rubio, hasta media espalda, en capas y lacio, fleco del lado izquierdo hasta la nariz, ojos lilas, tez blanca, estatura normal. Ella es algo tímida, alegre, divertida, bromista, hasta el punto de molestar solo Tsurugi, esta secretamente enamorada de Shindou y es algo torpe cuando habla y esta con el. Tiene un hermano mayor, llamado Yushi de 17 años, vive con el, su abuela y su padre, su madre murió cuando ella nació, ya que fue embarazo de alto riesgo.

Aoi:No lo se.

¿?:-Desde legos-¡Tenma, chicos!

Ayumi:¡Shindou-san!

Hikaru:Kirino-san, Sangoko-san, Kuramada-san, Amagi-san.

Shinsuke:Hamano-san, Hayami-san, Kurama-san, Nishki-san (**no se si se escriba así sino dígame para corregirlo **)

Ayumi y Aoi:¡Chiaki-san!

Chiaki:Hola-Ella es Chiaki Amai, tiene cabello rojo largo mas haya de los muslos que desde la mitad de la espalda cambia a un color negro. Normalmente leva el cabello atado en una trenza hacia el lado derecho, su piel el algo bronceada, sus ojos son Heterocronos, el derecho es de color Rojo como sangre y normalmente lo oculta bajo su cabello, el izquierdo en cambio es de color miel y tiene un lunar bajo este, pestañas largas que resaltan sus ojos y sus labios de un color Cerezo. Sus ojos representan una gran alegría cuando la verdad están estudiando todo a su alrededor, no es muy alta ni tampoco baja con el cuerpo bien proporcionado. Su personalidad al inicio es de alguien desconfiada ya que cuando niña era molestada a causa de sus ojos. Ella cuando ya logra una conexión con las personas se vuelve alguien de confianza y fidelidad, siempre los va a apoyar en sus metas, además cuando logra sentirse a gusto con alguien es sumamente alegre y es amiga de la infancia de Shindou. Vive con sus dos padres Kana, Ichiro, y sus dos hermanos menores que además son mellizos Shota y Yuki-Que les parece si jugamos un partido?

Todos:¡Si!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Al otro día…..**

Azami:_Aveces creo que mi prima me odia, me manda a hacer todos sus deberes y también de compras, lo peor es que con limite de tiempo….. ¡Oh por dios! Ya se me hace tarde._

Azami al ver la hora, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que tropezó con alguien.

Azami:¡Perdón, es que….lo siento…!

Haruhi:Tranquila Azami-chan, deja yo te ayudo-tomando unas bolsas de mercado-

Azami:Gracias Haruhi.

Haruhi:¿Ya te hablo el creado del juego?

Azami:Quien, Hanabusa-san?

Haruhi:Si.

Azami:No creo ir.

Haruhi:Porque, tu eres la numero dos de la lista, estas empatada con otro chico HiFuji (**si no tengo imaginación -.-**), es el momento adecuado para el desempate.

Azami:Y que quieres que le diga a mis tíos. "Hola tíos, hoy tengo que ir a la prueba de un nuevo videojuego, que he estado jugando en secreto desde hace como dos años". ¡Claro que no Minabuchi!

Haruhi:Pues…. Obvio no….Pero es el momento de decirles la verdad. ¡Además ya te dije que no me llames Minabuchi!

Azami:Perdona. Pero tu sabes que mis tíos no me dejas hacer nada de eso.

Haruhi:Entiendo….Sabes… se me ocurrió una idea para que tu puedas ir.

Azami:Solo olvídalo.

Haruhi:No te dejare toda la tarde siendo esclava de tu prima. Así que este es el plan…..-le susurra al oído-  
Azami:Crees que funcionara?

Haruhi:¡Ciento por ciento!

Azami:-no muy convencida-De acuerdo..

**Ella casa Fujishima…...**

Umiko se encontraba es su cuarto revisado su correo electrónico.

Umiko:_Una nueva edición del videojuego…. Y solo los cinco primeros lugares…. Hay primita, que mala suerte, ahora es mi turno, probare el videojuego antes que tu._

**Con Hiroshi….**

Hiroshi:_Eso suena bien. Una nueva edición, y podre saber quien se encuentra empatado conmigo en el segundo lugar._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Endo:¡Equipo a entrenar!

¿?:Endo no prefieres un partido de practica?

Endo:¡Fubuki, Tsunami, Aphodi, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudo!

Tsunami:Queríamos volver a jugar con ustedes.

¿?:Al igual que nosotros.

Kazemaru:Tachimukai, Toramaru, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu.

Kabeyama:Hola capitán.

Endo:¡Amigos juguemos futbol!

**En la banca con las chicas….**

Aki:Parece que vinieron todos.

¿?:Si, todos.

Haruna:¡Akeru-san!

Akeru:Hola chicas-lastres se abrazaron-

Aki:Viniste solo de visita?

Akeru:Nop, regrese. Y mis padres prometieron no volvernos a mudar hasta que me gradué-Akeru S. Shinoda, Es una chica de estatura promedio, con el cabello de un color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, cae en un estilo laceo hasta su esbelta cintura y está dividido en dos capas, la primera llega hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado a la derecha y la segunda cae hasta su cintura solo que este lo tiene recogido en 2 coletas altas y delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada, sus ojos poseen el mismo color endulzado que su cabello y es de una piel blanca y tersa. Inteligente, noble y bondadosa, con un gran corazón. A pesar de ello es de carácter fuerte, lo que le permite tomar decisiones que le ayuden a disfrutar de su vida a pesar de lo mala que esta sea. Solo quiere vivir intensamente. Es valiente y arriesgada, no le importa retar al mundo entero si es necesario con tal de cumplir sus sueños. Es simpática, racional, femenina y un poco (en lo mas mínimo) sensible. También es muy observadora y tiene facilidad para hacer amistades. Es honesta y agradable en su trato con los demás.

Haruna.-emocionada-¡Genial!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿?:Chicos debería dejar de pelear.

¿?:¡No lo hare hasta que el admita que soy mejor que el!

¿?:¡Claro que no! ¡Tu jamás serás mejor que yo!

¿?:Alpha, son siempre así?

¿?:Casi del diario Fei.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Al día siguiente...**

Hoy para siete chicos era un día importante, ya que hoy probarían la nueva edición del videojuego más popular y el más vendido de todo Japón. Eran los más privilegiados ya que estaban entre la lista de los cinco mejores puntajes. Pero porque eran siete? En el ultimo momento uno de los jugadores que tenia el puesto Núm. 6, empatando con el puesto Núm. 1. Entre estos lugares se encontraba Azami, quien se encontraba algo nerviosa, pensando en el plan de Haruhi.

Azami:_Que hare, ¿enserio funcionara? ¿Mis tíos se lo creerán?_-tocan el timbre-Yo abriré.

Sr. Fujishima:No yo abro-se paro del sofá y abrió la puerta-Haruhi.

Haruhi:Buenas….. Tardes, Señor Fujishima, me preguntaba si…. Dejaría ir A Azami, mas bien acompañarme a ver a mi abuela?

Sr. Fujishima:Es verdad eso?-Haruhi asintió- Y porque no van tus padres contigo?

Haruhi:Es que mi abuela….. Pues… Quiere ver Azami y pues…..

Sr. Fujishima:… Esta bien.

Haruhi:-sorprendido-¿Enserio?

Sr. Fujishima:Yo la iré a recoger, ok.

Haruhi:No se preocupe por eso, mi padre y yo la vendremos a dejar.

Sr. Fujishima:No, yo insisto, yo mismo iré por ella el hospital.

Hajime:-llegando a la casa-No te preocupes tío yo voy por ella.

Sr. Fujishima:Pero tu tienes tarea.

Hajime:Ya la habré acabado, no te preocupes por eso-Hajime Fujishima, tiene 23 años, tiene el cabello castaño (como el de su padre), su cabello es corto, ojos verdes, tez ligeramente blanca, alto, y es muy popular entre las chicas ya que es muy apuesto. Es algo serio, en ocasiones divertido, amable, inteligente, protector y cariñoso (solo con su hermana Azami). Esta estudiando medicina ya que por negligencia media murieron sus padres. Sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 11 y Azami 3.

Sr. Fujishima:De acuerdo…..Los llevare.

Hajime:Tio déjalos que se vallan-se acerca a Azami y le susurra-Se donde van y hire por ti cuando termine-

Azami:-susurrándole-Gracias hermano-Voz normal-Adiós tío.

Sr. Fujishima:Vayanse con cuidado.

Ambos:Si-salieron de la casa-

**Al paso de un rato...**

Umiko:Regreso al rato, tengo ensayo.

Sra. Fujishima:Claro hija.

Hiroshi:Luego vengo.

Sra. Fujishima:Claro hijo….. Espera ¿a donde vas?

Hiroshi:A casa de Kenji, iré a hacer un trabajo.

Sr. Fujishima:Que pasa con todo el mundo hoy.

Hajime:Déjalos tío, son jóvenes, deja que se diviertan.

Sr. Fujishima:Ok.

**Más tarde...**

Haruhi:-impresionado-Estamos aquí, a las puertas de la mayor empresa de entretenimiento y de alta tecnología.

Azami:-igual de impresionada-Si. Me siento como Charlie en la fábrica de chocolate.

Haruhi:Si.

¿?:¡Y ustedes que hacen aquí!

Ambos se voltearon, algo asustados, pero al darse cuenta quien era, volvieron a calmarse.

Ambos:Umiko-san/ Umiko-nee (**corríjanme si estoy mal xD**)

Azami:Pero tu tenias ensayo?

Umiko:Pues….. si, mi ensayo de valet…. Digamos que se cánselo.

¿?:Azami, Umiko?, Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ambas:¡Hiroshi/Hermano!

¿?:Tranquilo Hiroshi o esta tan mal.

Hroshi:Solo lo dices porque esta mi prima.

Azami:-confundida-¿Eh?

Kenji:Olvida, lo que dijo.

Hiroshi:Si, no fue nada. Pero les volveré a preguntar de nuevo que hacen aquí?

¿?:Yo contestare tu pregunta.

Umiko:¿Avalon-chan?

Avalon:Hola-Avalon Hiruki Murakami. Mide 1.60, de contextura delgada y, casi exageradamente, curvilínea con bonitas proporciones. Cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura de color pelirrojo naranjo, ojos color gris-oscuro con largas pestañas negras y espesas, piel pálida y perfecta como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Nariz pequeña y respingona con unos bonitos labios color escarlata. Ella es tímida, sonriente y medio antisocial. Cuando se enoja toma una tranquilidad que puede resultar atemorizante mientras habla con una nota de crueldad en su voz. A pesar de que al principio es tímida y callada, cuando toma confianza se torna una persona completamente desquiciada, alegre y risueña. Vive con su tía Elana Murakami, tiene una hermana menor llamada Anya que vive con sus padres en Rusia

Umiko:¿-sorprendida-No se suponía que tu eres la Núm. 6?

Avalon:Hubo un cambio de ultimo momento, crees que me perdería la diversión. O no Matthew?

Matthew:¡Hola Umicko-chan!-Matthew Williams, su cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de los chicos. Muchos suelen mencionar que parece una muñequita de porcelana. Ella es tímida, algo introvertida y vergonzosa, cuando se enoja es fría y rencorosa., es tímida con el chico que le gusta aunque trate de ocultarlo y con los desconocidos es algo desconfiada. Es muy Tsundere. Ella tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Alfred. Sus padres fueron asesinados cuando era pequeña justo el día de su cumpleaños.

si ustedes…. Bueno Matthew esta en 3er lugar… pero tu….

En ese momento se abrieron las dos puertas del edificio y apareció un sujeto con una bata de laboratorio, de 30 años aproximadamente, de cabello color marfil, ojos celestes, alto y tez algo morena. Esa persona era Kazuo Hanabusa, el creador y director del a empresa E&D.

Hanabusa:¡Que bueno que llegaron! Los Cinco primeros lugares. Pero quien iba a decir que en el ultimo momento alguien empataría.

Umiko:Espere!... Ellos son parte de los mejores cinco-lo dijo mientras señalaba a Azami y Haruhi-

Hanabusa:Si. Les diré los lugares.

1° Kawa K., Kenji Arakawa. Y también Avs, Avalon Hiruki Murakami.

2° Un empate. HiFuji y Ami-Ima, Hiroshi Fujishima y Azami Fujishima.

3° Death, Matthew Williams.

4° M.H., Haruhi Minabuchi**  
**5° Miko-FM, Umiko Fujishima.  
Umiko:Pero ellos…

Hanabusa:Solo es la lista de puntajes, hay más, de acuerdo a las estadísticas. Les mostrare el nuevo dispositivo-saco un objeto-Esta es la llave de entrada. Vengan conmigo.

Hababusa los llevo al jardín trasero en donde se encontraba una cancha de futbol normal.

Hanabusa:Bueno les explicare. Estos dispositivos que les daré solo basta apretar este botón-lo señalo- y aparecerá una pantalla holográfica frente a ustedes, en donde pueden seleccionar, el campo de juego que quiera, sobre pasto, tierra, hielo, arena, etc. Este dispositivo va en su muñeca, a demás con el otro botón pueden aparecer a su equipo. Y podrán jugar con más usuarios, y no solo uno.

Haruhi-emocionado-¡Increíble!

Hanabusa:Y lo mejor es que lo pueden utilizar en cualquier cancha de futbol, y así no tendrán que ir a los centros y pagar por entrar.

Kenji:Eso es bueno.

Hanabusa:¡Pues es hora de probarlo!

Nadie se percato que alguien los observaba y los oía fuerte y claro.

¿?:¡Jamas dejare que eso pase! He invertido mucho en esos lugares, para que alguien venga y me cambie todo. ¡Hanabusa debiste proteger el juego y tus ideas!-apretó un botón que tenia frente a el-Co esto jamás lo lograras.

Los siete entraron a la cancha, tal como Hanabusa les indico, y al mismo tiempo apretaron el botón de inicio. Pero algo sorprendente paso, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, todo de quedo estático por unos segundos. Luego se vio una gran luz y pareció que viajaban en un túnel, de muchos colores. Hubo una gran explosión, todos cayeron desmayados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Endo:¡Amigos vamos a jugar futbol!

Todos:Hai.

Se oyó una pequeña explosión y luego una luz brillante los cegó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenma:¡Es un gusto volverlos a ver chicos!

Nishki:Jugemos otro partido.

Shinsuke:Como en los viejos tiempos.

Se oyó un estruendo y una luz muy brillante los cegó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fei:¿Que es eso?

Gamma:Que? ….. aaa… solo es el sol.

Alpha:Pero el sol, esta en el cielo y no a mitad de la calle.

Beta:Es el foco de algún camión.

Gamma:Sobre todo a esta hora de la mañana.

Beta:Entonces, genio que es?

Fei:Parece como…

Fei no pudo a completar la frase ya que, ese destello se acerco a ellos y los tele trasportó.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por hoy :) y si todavía quieren participar, hay espacio solo para 3 oc mas ^^ y como en mi otro fic.. es preguntare**

**-Umiko odiara a su prima? Bueno es os es obvio xD**

**-habrá romance en el fic?**

**-Que hará Fei con Alpha, Beta y Gamma?**

**-Merezco Tomatazos o pastelazos, o tal vez me den un pastel xD?**

**- y que les pareció?**

**Solo les diré otra cosa.. no aparecerá todos los equipos completos, solo algunos y esos son:**

**IE: Endo, Kido Goenji3, Mido, Kaze, Hiroto, Terumi, Fubuki, Tsunami, Fudo, y managers: Haruna y Aki.**

**IEG:Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi, Kirino, Kariya, Hikaru, Taiyo, y manager, Aoi.**

**IEGCS:Alpha, Beta, Gamma,**

**Bueno eso fue todo :) gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima y esta vez sera el Lunes ^^**

**ADIOSITOOOOOOOO**

**:D**


	4. ¿Esto es un sueño o la realidad?

**Mina-san... sorry x no actualizar la semana pasada, pero mi imaginación estaba escasa, ademas de mi tiempo ^^ ... Pero hoy les trague un nuevo capitulo.**

**Mido:Sabes este helado es muy rico... de que es?**

**¬¬ Napolitano... No te lo acabes Mido-chan! Mejor presenta el capitulo de hoy**

**Mido:Ok ^^ Inazuma Eleven y todas sus temporadas, como personajes no le pertenecen a Liz-chan, solo sus oc, y los oc: Avalon, Chiaki, Matthew y Akeru, son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¿Esto es un sueño o la realidad?**

Todos fueron despertando poco a poco, pero había una espesa niebla, que no se podía ver ni la punta de la nariz.

-¿Chicos están bien?

-Si.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Donde estoy?

-¿Azami eres tu?

-Si, ¿Haruhi? ¿Donde estas?

-Yo estoy muy cerca de ti, puedo escuchar tu voz.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Amigos, Kido, Goenji, Fubuki, Kazemaru.

-¿Endo-san?

-¿Eh?

-Tenma?

-¿Qué rayos paso?

-Hermano, Kenji donde están? ….. Creo que los encontré.

-¿Quién me esta abrazado?

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a que se disperse la niebla.

-El tiene razón….. Sea quien sea.

Todos se esperaron hasta que se disipo la niebla.

Haruhi:-sin poder respirar-Umiko-san… Me soltarías…. Por favor…. Me dejas si aire….

Umiko:Ah! ¡Que te pasa Minabuchi!-lo empujo y como Azami se encontraba a lado de Haruhi por inercia ella casi se cae-

Haruhi:Pero la que me estaba abrazando eras tu Umiko-san.

Umiko:….Cla…claro que no-Continuaron paliando-

Azami: Au…..ch…..-Ella esperaba toparse con el suelo pero para su suerte alguien la salvo de ese gran golpe-Gracias…. Lo lamento es solo que….

¿?:No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Azami:…Si gracias…. Por cierto soy Azami Fujishima.

¿?:Y yo Ramaru Kirino. Mucho gusto.

Azami:Grcias Kirino-san…. Pero…. Me podrías soltar….-se encontraban en una posición algo incomoda y sobre todo comprometedora, ya que Kirino tenía tomada de la cintura a Azami para que no se cayera-

Kirino:-soltándola-A, si perdona..

Azami:Si gracias-Ambos se miraron a lo ojos y se quedaron así por un tiempo-

Kenji:*Cof, cof*

Ambos:Eh?... Digo…. Si…

Hiroshi:No se suponía que estábamos solo nueve, contando a Hanabusa-san?

Endo:Nosotros deberíamos estar en la secundaria Raimon.

Tenma:Igual nosotros….. Bueno…. Pues la misma… quiero decir…..

Hiroshi:¿Sabe lo que paso Hanabusa-san?

Hanabusa:Creo…. Que…. Se abrió un agujero negro… pero … eso ya estaba controlado… no entiendo como paso.

Kenji:Un agujero negro? Como los del espacio?

Hanabusa:No, es mas bien como una grieta dimensional, combinada con un agujero negro también llamado agujero de gusano.

Kido:Realmente puede pasar?

Hanabusa:Eso creo.

Haruhi:Dice, que el juego creo un agujero negro, que fue capaz de abrir una grieta dimensional.

Kenji, Umiko, Avalon y Matthew:-extrañados-Haruhi.

HAruhi:¡¿Que?! Pensaban que no era inteligente?

Los cuatro:Si!

Haruhi:-ofendido-Como subestiman a la gente….. por cierto quienes son ellos?

Avalon:Cierto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Endo:Nosotros somos el Inazuma Japón… bueno algunos de nosotros, Yuuto Kido, Shuuya Goenji, Ichirouta Kezemaru, Shiro Fubiki, Josuke Tsunami, Akio Fudo, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Hiroto Kiyama, Afuro Terumi, y ellas son Aki Kino, Haruna Otonashi, Akeru S. Shinoda y yo soy Mamoru Endo.

Tenma:Nosotros somos el equipo Raimon….. Bueno…. Pues es de 10 años en el futuro…. Bueno algo así…. Es difícil de explicar….

Shndou:Matsukaze Tenma, Kyousuke Tsurugi, Ranmaru kirino, Masaki Kariya, Hikaru Kageyama, Ameya Taiyo, Ellas son Aoi Sorano y Chiaki Amai. Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto.

Hiroshi:Micho gusto. Ellos son Avalon Haruki Murakami, Mathew Williamas, Umiko Fujishima, mi hermana, Azami Fujishima, mi prima, Haruhi Minabuchi, Kenji Arakawa. Y yo soy Hiroshi Fujishima.

Kenji:Digeron que no estaba todo el equipo?

Kido:Faltan mas de nuestros compañeros de equipo.

Kirino:Con nosotros pasa lo mismo.

Tenma:Endo-san y Kido-san, estaban por decirnos sobre el nuevo torneo.

Akeru:Endo-san, Kido-san?

Hikaru:Pues…. Ellos…..Son nuestros futuros entrenadores.

Aki:Ustedes vienen del futuro?

Tenma:Algo así.

-san ¿que fue lo que paso? Como ellos pudieron aparecer.

Hanabusa:Supongo que ellos son de la dimensión en las que esta basada el videojuego.

Hiroshi:¿Quiere decir que ellos son usuarios de avatares? Además que ellos pueden invocarlos sin necesidad de utilizar el dispositivo?

Hanabusa:Si….Pero no entiendo porque no apareció todo el equipo, se supone que deberían estar todos….. Pero… Veo también que algunos son de otros equipos…. Curioso.

¿?:¡Hanabusa-san!

Hanabusa:Que pasa?

¿?:¡Debe ver esto!

Hanabusa:Espereme aquí, vuelvo enseguida-salió de la cancha-

Kariya:Creo que esto trajo al bueno.

Aoi:¿Cual Kariya-kun?

Kariya:Que Ayumi no molestara a "Tsurugito"-haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y intentando imitar la voz de Ayumi-

Tsurugi:Deja de molestar.

Kariya:Ya confiésalo, te gusta Ayumi-chan-Chiaki se molesto un poco-

Tsurugi:Claro que no.

Kariya:Ya Tsurugito, prometo que no le diré-tono burlón-

Tsurugi:Ya te dije que no me gusta.

Kariya:Y porque no te molestas con ella cuando te dice así.

Chiaki y Shindou:¡Basta Kariya!

Kariya:Ok, ok.

**Con Hanabusa…..**

Hanabusa:Pero esto….

¿?:Si, Hanabusa-san, no es mentira.

Hanabusa:Estamos dentro del videojuego.

¿?:Si, demás las dimensiones están en tiempo congelado.

Hanabusa:Solo el edificio se tele trasporto…

**En otro lugar…**

¿?:¿Donde estamos?

¿?:No lo se.

¿?:¡Bienvenidos! Al centro de operaciones, más bien a la gran empresa CEJ, la cual le queremos cambiar el nombre.

Todos:¿La CEJ?

¿?:Claro que ustedes no son de esta dimensión. Les explicare, los trajimos a ustedes y a algunos amigos, para demostrarle a "cierta persona", que necesita de la empresa para sus nuevos proyectos y su tecnología.

¿?:Nuestros amigos están aquí?

¿?:No generalicen.

¿?:Alpha, Beta, Gamma.

¿?:Ellos tienen razón Fey, solo son nuestros amigos solamente.

Fei:Cierto.

¿?:Les diré que tienen que hacer, y les contare la historia de porque los trajimos aquí.

**Con los chicos…**

Kido:Esta diciendo que el tiempo en las dos dimensiones, se detuvo? Y solo nos tele trasporto a nosotros?

Hanabusa:En efecto, que inteligente.

Hiroshi:Eso es posible?

Hanabusa:Con una grieta dimensional…. Pues…. Si, es posible…. Pero no entiendo porque llegaron ustedes, a eso solo seriamos solo nosotros, pero creo te….-lo interrumpe una voz-

¿?:¡Buenos días equipos!-un rayo de luz apareció en el campo y de ella salió una persona-... Me presentare-caminando hacia ellos-Soy Etzuko Hagiwara-Era un chico no muy alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y hermosos ojos azul verdoso y cabellos un poco largo, algo alborotado, tez blanca, de la misma edad que Endo. Estaba vestido con un uniforme escolar, que consistía en un pantalón gris, camisa blanca, con un suéter cuello v cerrado color azul marino, corbata roja, zapatos negros. El es divertido alegre, amigable, sincero, hasta el punto que puede herir a las personas, con su sinceridad, es algo bromista (solo cuando ya conoce a las personas y sobre todo con sus hermanos). Tiene dos hermanos, una de ellas es su melliza, a veces dicen que se parecen, pero eso le molesta, y su hermano mayor, que casi no ve, pero confía ciegamente en el-Mi hermano los trajo aquí, por si se lo preguntaban y algunos de sus amigos que están con nosotros.

Hanabusa:¡Etsuko, ellos no tiene nada que ver!

Etzuko:Usted los incluyo, no es mi problema. Mi hermano esta haciendo lo correcto.

Hanabusa:-molesto-¡Claro que no!

Haruhi:Hanabusa-san esta haciendo lo correcto, esta haciendo que el videojuego sea publico!

Etzuko:Eso crees tu.

Hnabusa:-molesto-¡Estoy seguro de eso y te lo probare!

Etzuko:Ya me lo imaginaba, por eso los…. Olvídenlo. Sera de la siguiente forma, jugara algo así como un pequeño torneo. Las reglas serán las siguientes. Ustedes solo tendrán un equipo….-lo interrumpen-

Kenji:Eso es injusto.

Etzuko:Déjenme terminar, además es más injusto para nosotros, o me equivoco Hanabusa-san?...-Hanabusa solo apretó los puños- Continuemos. El equipo lo podrán renovar en cada uno de los a partidos, para esto ustedes tendrán las estadísticas y la información de nuestros equipos.

Hiroshi:Eso es un poco más justo.

Etzuko:Esto es para ellos-señalo a Tenma y los demás-No podrán usar Mixi-Max,-algunos no entendieron-Si ganan la mayoría de los partidos, mi hermano se retractara de todo y dejara a E&D, pero… Si pierden, mi hermano se apoderara del videojuego y de toda la tecnología de E&D, ya que la considera peligrosa… A demás podrán recibir ayuda de algunos de sus amigos de sus respectivas dimensiones, y solo lo podrán hacer seis veces. Y que dicen?

Shindou:¿Aunque perdamos podremos regresar?

Etzuko:Si-Hubo un pequeño silencio-Entonces que dice, Hanabusa-san?

Hanabusa:….Acepto…..

Etzuko:…. Ok….-Dio media vuelta-Hasta pronto chicos…..-apareció la misma luz, sobre el y desapareció-

Kenji:Como pudo aceptar Hanabusa-san?

Tsurugi:Hanabusa-san que tiene que ver con todo esto, por lo que dijo Hagiwara, esto ya estaba planeado.

Tenma:Tsurugi, como puedes decir eso!

Kido:Cierto, el dio a entender que Hanabusa-san esta enterado de todo.

Hanabusa:Es cierto, les contare.

**Con Fei y los demás…..**

Ellos se encontraban en un lugar muy bonito parecido a una gran mansión ya que tenían todo tipo de canchas para jugar cualquier deporte, habitaciones enormes, y con un jardín enorme. Fei y Ayumi se encontraban en una parte del jardín que estaba conectado a la casa con un balcón, con grandes, antiguas y bonitas escaleras.

Fei:Tenma y los demás les ayudaran.

Ayumi:Pues eso se ve.

¿?:Como les dije tal vez Hanabusa-san les mintió-llegando con ellos-

Ambos:Hola.

¿?:No se preocupen por ellos, estarán bien, por lo que me contaron, ellos muy pronto averiguaran la verdad.

Ayumi:Encerio ¿crees eso Ferny-san?

Ferny:Sip!-Ella es Ferny Hagiwara, es de tez blanca, cinco centímetros menor que su hermano Etzuko, tiene el cabello castaño un poco claro (no mas que el de su hermano) ondulado y en capas entre el hombro y su codo, fleco en diagonal y de diferentes largos que cae del lado izquierdo (hasta la su labio), siempre lleva un pasador color lila del lado de izquierdo, hermosos y penetrantes ojos azul verdoso. Estaba vestida con un uniforme escolar, del mismo color que Etzuko, solo que el ves de pantalón llevaba una falda con cuatro tablones tres centímetros arriba de la rodilla y calcetas grises, zapatos negros. Ella es muy alegre, divertida, amigable, confía fácilmente en las personas, es muy cariñosa con la gente que ya conoce, no le gusta que le digan que se parece a su hermano-Deben ser positivos-entro a la casa-

Fei:Tu te preocupas por Shindou-san o ¿no?

Ayumi:Claro que…. De acuerdo tienes razón…. Pero solo es mi amigo…

Fei:Yo no dige algo diferente….. Ya veo tu estas enamorada de Shindo-san ¿cierto Ayumi?

Ayumi:…..No… como…. Esta bien lo confieso… si… Si estoy enamorada de Shindou.

Fei:Lo sabia.

Ayumi:Como lo supiste?

Fei:Se te nota.

Ayumi:¿Enserio?

Fei:Te poner nerviosa cada vez que hablas con el, además, te vuelves más torpe de lo que eres.

Ayumi:Uups…

**Con el equipo…..**

Hanabusa, les conto sus razones, las mismas que ya conocemos, que la empresa CEJ se quiere adueñar de su compañía. Después de su charla, el asistente de Hanabusa, les enseño don de se quedaría, cuatro en cada habitación, en el caso de las chicas tres en cada cuarto.

**En la habitación de Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino y Shindou…..**

Chiaki:¡Chicos a cenar!

Tenma:Si ya vamos-Todos de salieron de la habitación excepto-

Chiaki:Shindou, no tienes hambre?

Shindo:No-se encontraba tirado en la cama-

Chiaki:¿Estas bien?

Shindou:Si.

Chiaki:Shindou Takuto, a mi no me engañas, tal vez puedas engañar a Kirino, pero no a mi y se que algo te pasa.

Shindou:Porque me tienes que conocer tanto-se levanto y se sentó en la cama-

Chiaki:¡Te conozco, casi desde pre-kínder!... Y se que te preocupa algo….. o….

Shindou:¿O que?

Chiaki:O alguien en especifico….

Shindou:Si y quien crees?

Chiaki:De una chica de cabello rubio y ojos lilas y que tiene un hermano mayor y también mayor que tu llamado Yushi Aisawa.

Shindou:¿Porque me preocuparía por ella? No sabemos si esta con ellos.

Chiaki:Aunque no estuviera con ellos te preocuparía, sabes que a mi no me engañas , y se que tu sientes algo por ella y no es amistar, ni tampoco me salgas con que "Aizawa me dijo que la cuidara"

Shindou:Porque siempre tienes razón en todo.

Chiaki:Porque te conozco Takuto, Ahora vamos, que tengo hambre.

* * *

**Y eso fue toooodoooooo x Hoy ^^ y si me equivoque en algún nombre díganme xfa! :D**

**Y mis preguntas... :D**

**-que opinan de esas miradas entre Azami y Kirino? y pasara algo entre ellos?**

**-Chiaki y Shindou, se pusieron celosos?**

**-quien dirá la verdad Hanabusa o Etzuko?**

**-Le cambiare el nombre a la CEJ?**

**Y son todas! ... Tu turno Mido-chan! ^^**

**Mido:Liz-chan necesita tres oc más... si quieren participar, este es el momento**

**¬¬ no es comercial**

**Mido:Uuups! ^^ Bueno, la ficha esta en el capitulo 1 o el prologo y pues en tiempo ya saben... espero ^^**

**Esoo es todooo, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden comentar ^^**

**Ambos:SAYONARAAAAA MINA-SAN :D**


	5. ¿De que lado estoy?

**Holaaaaa! **

**Hoy si actualice... En lunes ^^ y hoy tenemos un invitado especial!... Sorato... (Aplausos)**

**Sorato:Hola! Hoy sera un gran día!**

**Lo dices porque hoy saldrás en el fic.**

**Sorato:Si ^^**

**Basta de hablar y presenta el capitulo**

**:Inazuma Eleven y todas sus temporadas, como personajes no le pertenecen a Liz-chan, solo sus oc, y los oc: Avalon, Chiaki, Matthew, Akeru y Xenia, son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: ¿De que lado estoy?**

Ferny y Etzuko se encontraban en el estudio, que era el cuarto más gigantesco de la casa, tenía dos pisos, en donde se tenían los millones de libros, justo en medio de la habitación se encontraba una sala con tres sillones y enfrente de ellos una chimenea. Los sillones eran del estilo barroco (**jijijij siempre quise ponerlo xD**), eran muy antiguos y elegantes, atrás se encontraba una ventanal enorme que daba una buena vista del jardín, y a un lado de los sillones se encontraba la puerta. Etzuko se encontraba sentado en el respaldo de uno de los sillones y Ferny estaba parada viendo hacia el jardín.

Ferny:¿Y como te fue con ellos?

Etzuko:No entiendo como el sigue pensando así.

Ferny:Osea que te fue mal.

.

Ferny:….¿Crees que logremos ganar?

Etzuko:Eso espero.

Ferny:Lo que no entiendo, es porque tienen que resolverlo de esta manera, ellos no son peones para que los puedan manejar a su antojo.

¿?:-entrando a la habitación-Hanabusa-san no me dio elección.

Ambos:¡Hermano!

¿?:Hola, me alegra verlos después de tanto tiempo..…..Etzuko, dime, ¿cuantos están a nuestro favor?

Etzuko:Cinco por el momento, estamos esperando la respuesta de más chicos.

¿?:Entiendo.

Etzuko:Llamare a la nueva chica-salió de la habitación-

Ferny:¿Te pasa algo?

¿?:No, nada…. Solo que… No me gusta hacer esto, pero no tengo remedio….

Etzuko:-Entro con una chica de cabello negro-Ella es Xenia Khepri Hotaro, la conocerás mejor con el alias de Khepri.

¿?:-reviso una Tablet-Khepri… Interesante…. Dime Xenia-dejo la Tablet-¿Ya estas enterada sobre la situación?

Xenia:Si, Sorato-san-Ella tiene el cabello largo y ondulado de color negro, los ojos son dorados con largas pestañas espesas y la piel es morena. Tiene una bonita figura con curvas y bellos atributos, sus piernas son largas y es delgada. Es una persona agresiva y con un gran orgullo y la mayor parte del tiempo es muy Tsundere. Tiene su lado Kristen Stewart y no es demasiado optimista en esos casos, pero sabe que a la gente no le agradan las personas pesimistas y prefiere permanecer callada hasta que se le va lo Zombie. Aunque es orgullosa, agresiva y sobre-protectora, tiene un lado dulce y amable, es muy solidaria y siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar (En especial si se trata de bromas).Ella es la prima de Haruhi, vive con su madre Vera y hermana Eleine.

Sorato:Ok, entonces te diré objetivo principal. Es apoderarme del videojuego y eliminar todo rastro de peligro de el-Sorato Hatorry, tiene 25 años, tiene el cabello negro, lacio un poco corto, ojos cafés claros, de tez blanca, muy alto. El es serio, que parece que nunca sonríe, es muy protector con sus hermanos y sobre todo con Ferny, si se preguntan porque no lleva el apellido Hagiwara, es porque el prefiere el apellido de su madre. Siempre usa ropa algo formal (Corbata y traje)-Además….. Tu primo es….

Xenia:Si Haruhi Minabuchi y espero traerlo de vuelta.

Sorato:Yo también lo espero… y sobre todo que todos ellos sepan toda la verdad.

**Con Hanabusa…..**

**Pvo. Hanabusa.**

Hatorry, tu jamás, tendrás mi videojuego….. y si eso implica correr todos los riesgos, yo los correré. Mis planes deben cumplirse, u mientras ellos no lo sepan ten por seguro que yo ganare, porque tu más que nadie sabes de lo que son capaces esos chicos. El videojuego es solo mío y ningún idiota como tu Hatorry, lo va a tener.

**Fin Pvo. Hanabusa.**

Hanabusa:Chicos nuestra prioridad va ser, salvar a sus amigos de ese sujeto.

Haruhu:¿Se refiere a Sorato-san?  
Hanabusa:Si, el tal vez les lavo el cerebro o controlo sus mentes con algún artefacto-hiso unos ademanes algo graciosos-

Kenji:-con una gota en la cien-No sea exagerado… Eso es posible?

Hanabusa:-como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-En esta época todo es posible.

Todos:-Gota en la cien-¡Eso es imposible!  
Hanabusa:Ok, ok. Lo más seguro es que les dijo una mentira, para que ellos estén de su lado o solo los secuestro y amenazo.

Kenji:Eso me suena más creíble.

Hanabusa:Pasando a otra cosa….. Ya que todos son usuarios de avatar….

Endo:¿Qué es un avatar?

Hanabusa:¿Qué no saben que es uno?

Taiyo:Lo que pasa Hanabusa-san, es que en nuestra dimensión no cualquiera puede ser un usuario de avatar.

Hanabusa:Yo crei…..Ok…. ¿Cuantos de ustedes poseen un avatar?-Se dirigió a los chicos.

Tenma:De nosotros solo Chiaki-san, Tsurugi, Shindou-san, Kirono-san, Taiyo, Yukimura y yo.

Hanabusa:….mmmm…..Comprendo….Interesante, Tal vez sus técnicas sean sorprendentes, veamos de lo que son capaces. Haruhi tu serás el portero.

Kido:¿Y como probara nuestras habilidades?

Hanabusa:¡Buen punto!... Los delanteros y centros solo tiraran un penal y Haruhi defenderá. Mientras que los defensas y portero defenderán el tiro de ellos-señalo a Hiroshi y los demas-

Todos se prepararon, se cambiaron de ropa y se dirigieron a la cancha.

Hanabusa:Haruhi a tu posición.

Haruhi:Si-se fue a la portería-

Hanabusa:Enseñenme lo que tienen chicos del Raimon del pasado. Solo no se contengan tiren con su mayor tiro.

**Con Fei y los demás….**

Etzuko:Muy pronto será el primer partido, que esperamos ganar, pero no jugaran ustedes.

Alpha:Si nosotros no jugamos ¿Quiénes van a jugar?

Etzuko:Mi hermano ya lo tiene resuelto. Es el….. Digamos…. El equipo de un amigo… Pasando a otras cosas, ustedes enséñenme lo que tienen.

**De vuelta con los chicos…**

¿?:-Emocionada-¡Whoouuu! Ese tiro fue increíble-Todos se sorprendieron-

Hanabusa:¡Que haces aquí Ferny!-con molestia en su voz-

Ferny:Hola…. Pues…. No crea que mi hermano me mando….. Bueno si me mando pero fue para darle esto-se acerca a Hanabusa y le da unas hojas-Es la información del primer equipo al que enfrentaran.

Hanabusa:…..Gracias….. Creo.

Ferny:Y antes que me pregunten quien de sus amigos esta con nosotros ….. Pues se los diré, no crean que es por preocuparlos o por otra cosa, es importante que lo sepan, además de saber que ellos están por su propia voluntad con nosotros, no les hemos mentido o lo que sea que piensen. Ellos son…. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Fei Rune y Ayumi Aizawa.

Tenma:¡Fei y Ayumi!-Shindou bajo un poco la mirada y apretó los puños, acto que noto Chiaki-

Kirino:-disgustado-¡Ellos no pueden estar a favor de ustedes!

Ferny:Solo pregúntense y piensen de que lado están-se fue-

Tenma:Nuestros amigos…..

Taiyo:Era de esperarse de Alpha, Beta y Gamma…. Pero de ellos…..

Hanabusa:-tratando de animar a todos-Chicos anímense si ganamos ustedes podrán abrirles los ojos.

Endo:Si, Hanabusa-san tiene razón, amigos hay que jugar futbol.

Kenji:-murmurando-Es mi imaginación o el más animado que Haruhi.

Avalon:-murmurando-Si eso se nota.

Haruhi:Porque mejor no comemos algo tengo hambre…

Hanabusa:Si vallan, la comida ya esta lista.

**Horas más tarde…..**

Chiaki, Kirino y Shindou iban caminando por uno de los pasillos, platicando como siempre lo hacían pero uno de ellos no prestaba la suficiente atención a la conversación.

Kirino:Hanabusa-san dijo que podíamos dar un paso por la "ciudad"… ¿Que opinan damos una vuelta?

Chiaki:Pues parece buena idea. ¿Tu que dices Shindou?... Shindou….

Shindou:Estoy un poco cansado creo que iré a la habitación-se aparto de ellos-

Kirino:Es mi imaginación o el esta distraído desde que apareció esa chica.

Chiaki:Estas en lo correcto, pero seria mejor dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

Kirino:Tienes razón.

Kariya:-llegando con ellos-Creo que Tsurugi tiene un rival.

Karino:Deja de molestar Kariya.

Chiaki:Si, Kariya no digas tonterías, solo te lo imaginas.

Kariya:Chiaki-sempai, no me diga que usted esta celosa.

Ckiaki:-se puso un poco roja-No tengo humor para tus tonterías. Adiós-cambio de rumbo y se fue a su habitación-

Kariya:Cero que si estaba celosa.

Kirino:Deja de molestar Kariya.

**Con Shindou…..**

Shindou:_Ya no debería pensar en eso…Sera mejor que de un paseo y así despegar mis pensamientos._

Alguien tubo la esa misma idea, y salió del lugar en donde se encontraba para poder conoce la "ciudad". Era un poco similar a una cuidad real, con calles, personas, autos, casas, parques, bosques, y todo tipo de plantas.

¿?:_Esto no es tan malo, es como si estuviera en casa, solo que es….. Diferente, espero no llegar a acostumbrarme-_una voz la saco de sus pensamientos-

¿?:¿Ayumi que haces aquí?

Ayumi:-sorprendida-¡Shindou-san!... Yo….. Pues….. Solo.. Daba un paseo. ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

Shindou:Lo mismo…

Ayumi:Entiendo….

Shindou:Ayumi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ayumi:Eh… Digo….. No…. Digo Si.. Como guste-nerviosa-

Shindou:Que fue lo que les digo Sorato-san, para que ustedes estén a su favor.

Ayumi:Nada… Solo la verdad que ustedes deben de saber…. Además, sus acciones están en lo correcto.

Shindou:Tu crees correcto, que un hombre se apodere de lo que tu con tanto esfuerzo creaste, solo porque ya no te necesita.

Ayumi:Eso no es cierto…. Acaso Hanabusa-san no les conto que el videojuego puede ser peligroso para todos, tan solo con jugarlo.

Shindou:A que te refieres?

Ayumi:Ya viste lo que paso, ese videojuego nos trajo aquí, es muy peligroso.

Shindou:por lo que se era un prototipo.

Ayumi:¿Que ha durado más de tres años con la misma faya?

Shindou:¿Como?

Ayumi:Sorato-san nos dijo que, desde que se creo el videojuego, este ha sido capas de crear agujeros negros. Es por eso que el intervino, para que esto se controlaba. Además que se esperaría de una compañía que lleva 6 años de existencia? Sorato-san lleva más experiencia en estas cosas y Hanabusa-san…. El quiere… Olvídalo….

Shindo:¿El quiere que?

Ayumi:….Unir las dos dimensiones….. Esto solo es un experimento, para saber si se puede lograr….

Shindou:…..Tengo que decirles a los demás…

Ayumi:No…. No es el momento apropiado…. Además Shindou-san, ellos no le creerán sin pruebas, por eso es más prudente que ellos se den cuenta de las cosas por si mismos.

Shindou:Tienes razón.

Ayumi:Creo que deberíamos volver, se esta haciendo tarde…-se dio media vuelta-

Shindou:Espera, Ayumi.

Ayumi:Si…

Shindou:¿Estarás bien?

Ayumi:-se tenso-Bueno… pues si… confió en Sorato-san y el todos ellos.

Shindou:Ok.

Ayumi:¿Y usted Shindou-san?

Shindou:Bien…..

Ayumi:Ok-hubo un pequeño silencio-… Quiere darle un abrazo de mi parte a "Tsurugito"

Shindou:¿Y porque a el?

Ayumi:No se… Extraño molestarlo, era lo único que me divertía.

Shinsou:..Ok….

Ayumi:Adiós…..-se dio media vuelta y …. Le dio un abrazo a Shindou, que el no tardo en corresponder-Puede decirles a todos que los extraño muchísimo.

Shindou:…Claro… Y ellos también te extrañan Ayumi.

* * *

**Y eso fue tooooodooo por hoy!**

**Sorato:Si! Seré ... que seré Liz-chan?  
**

**^^ pues para eso tienes que esperar ^^**

**Sorato:Odio la intriga!... Es tiempo de las preguntas ^^**

**-Hanabusa sera bipolar? o sera el villano?**

**-quien sera el primer equipo al que enfrentaran los chicos de Raimon?**

**-de quien sentirá celos Chiaki? y que eren que haya?**

**-que esperaban que pasara en el momento entre Shindou y Ayumi?**

**Es todo ^^ no se olviden de dejar comentarios y sugerencias o todo lo que se les antoje**

**Hasta la proxima :D**

**Ambos:SAYOONARAAAA! :D :)**

**:D**


End file.
